


Alex

by silvermoon548



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton), Alice's Adventures in Wonderland & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alex is a jerk sometimes, Alice In Wonderland AU, F/F, F/M, Hatter needs a hug, Red Queen and White Queen are guys (Kings), Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermoon548/pseuds/silvermoon548
Summary: This is my second fanfic. I hope you enjoy.As the boundaries between other worlds and alternate realities fray, another Wonderland story emerges. Alex Glass is apart of a long line of "Alices". His duty is to defeat the Jabberwocky with the help of his trusted knights. Is he up to the task or will Wonderland fall?





	1. Chapter 1

When I was a little boy my mum told me stories of Wonderland. She would tell me about the rabbit with the clock, the Red Queen, the Hatter but I never really believed her. Who could? A land where flowers gossip and cards talk is too fanatical for anyone to believe yet a part of me wished, hoped it was true. That feeling never went away. Even when mom died and left me with Dad it still stayed with me.

To this present day I try to leave those stories behind. The only thing I really worry about is Calculus tests and essays due the next day. Dad is the same old guy. Work, work, and more work except when he gets a call from the school.

Now don’t get me wrong. I’m not a delinquent it’s just that I don’t get enough sleep. Between terrifying nightmares of a ghoulish land, studying, and crazy hallucinations it’s hard to get any sleep in which is why I was dozing off in the principal’s office right now.

I was sitting next to my dad in front of the principal. He was dressed in his usual business suit with a blue neck tie and gray rimmed glasses probably sitting there telling the principal about my morbid state of mind.

“Mr. Glass this is the third time this week that Alex has fell asleep in class!” the principal said frustratedly. He had taken his glasses off and was now pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I know, sir. He’s been going through a lot lately. Every since his mom died his mental state has been a little..awkward.”

“I know losing a parent can be hard, Mr.Glass, but he needs to get better. He refuses to talk to the school guidance counselor and hardly talks to anyone except his friends. He’s a senior in his first semester already failing.”

“Yes I know. We’re working on it. As a matter of fact he’ll be going to a camp over the summer for kids his age.”

“Just get him help, Reggie.” Reggie nodded.

A snore ripped through the silent room.

Reginald shook my shoulder to wake me up. I popped up like a drunken lily and a slight drool mark on my hoody.

“Mr.Glass this discussion is over.” the principal said. He looked at me with cold gray eyes. I stared back thinking that he his grandkids probably loved him. Even though he was giving me the disappointment look there was a still a silent warmth behind them.

Dad thanked him and we walked out of the office rigidly. We walked in silence to the car. An invisible barrier blocking us from any sort of normal talking. When we got in the car it was no different save for the long, rehearsed speech that he gave. Honestly I really cared about getting better and becoming a normal high school kid but this world just seemed so dull. I remember the years when the sun was a diamond and the sky was a canvas. I remember stories about lands full of magic and bunnies with pocket watches. Those stories are buried now and there is no getting them back.   
Our apartment building came into view just after my dad finished his speech. I climbed out of the car glumly and followed him into the lobby. The attendant nodded a greeting towards us. We continued on to the elevator. My father pushed the button and we slowly rose to our floor. Soft pop instrumentals filled the space. It helped lift a little of the silence.  
As we arrived at our stop the bell sounded and we started to exit. I was halfway through the threshold when I felt a slight tug at the bottom of my jeans. I turned around yet saw nothing except a small block of cheese. I picked it up curiously, knowing it had not been there before. I turned it over and saw there was an inscription in it.

Wonderland.

I kept the cheese in my hand until I reached our apartment room then threw it into the trash immediately. Unwanted memories were not needed at the moment. I walked to room not bothering to see if my dad had made dinner. Whenever he was working, which was about 24/7, he never made dinner.

I flopped down on the bed and stared at the constellations my mom put up when I was a kid. I could point out every single one plus the ones we made up. There was Orion, the Big Dipper, Little Dipper, Ursa Major and Minor, Cheshire Cat, the Hatter’s Hat more.   
After a quick nap I woke up to do homework. It was only a little bit but due to my frequent power naps they took forever. I had to call Mac about four times about a math problems because my notes were too unreadable from the drool. Eventually I finished and decided to skip dinner and showering and just go to bed. Sleep unlike everything else greeted me happily.

_Run. Run. Keep on running was my only thought. A jet of fire narrowly missed my body as I darted to the left. All around me knights who looked like bloodied playing cards fought against blinding white chess pieces. The blood soaked ground was covered with the bodies of the fallen and on the furthest two sides of the battlefield I could see two people seemingly staring at each other. It was as if they were having a silent battle of their own. The person on the left wore a blood red suit of armor depicted with scenes of intense agony and suffering. His giant crown-like helmet hid his face. On the other side a tall man stared back grimly. His long snow white hair flowed like an ivory river. His silver armor gleamed and shined like a star fallen from heaven. He held his helmet in the crook of his arm. Suddenly the man turned to look at me. His pale gray eyes were startling. He was saying something but I could not quite hear over the sounds of death and despair. Then another rain of fire from the ungodly beast above burned half of the troops, both card and chess piece. I stared in awe, sure that my death was coming but there was none. I laid on the ground staring into the face of a corpse. I scrambled away and looked around to see the smoking bodies of unknowing warriors. And above all that I saw something that made my stomach sink to the ground and bile rise in my mouth. A lone top hat singed and charred stood proud among the field of bodies. A yell tore through my body and -_

My shirt clung to my shivering body. The scene of ghoulish bodies still burned in my mind’s eye. There were tears prickling my eyes and the taste of blood in mouth where I had bitten my tongue. I fell back on my pillows as I prepared for another sleepless night.


	2. A Kid Thug, a Sick Hatter, and a Rich Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A weird day for some weird people.

Thank God for Friday even if I can’t really enjoy it. I had to make up those hours missed in school somehow. After all the normal kids who were going to have fun left school, I stayed behind for tutoring and make up about five or six tests. The good news is that I aced all of them. I guess that makes it a little better. As I walked down the steps my two best friends in the world( and only friends) sat there waiting for me. 

 

“Hurry your slow butt up, Alex!” Mac Speid yelled. 

“Yeah we’re going to miss all the good movies on HBO.”  Kira Warren said. 

 

I picked up my pace and met them at the bottom of the steps. 

 

“Finally. I thought I would have to-” 

Mac was interrupted by a raindrop falling on his nose. 

“Was that a raindrop?” Kira asked. 

“There are literally zero clouds in the sky.” I said. 

“Yeah. It was probably just-” 

Another drop fell. This time on Kira’s shoulder. Two more fell on my head. All three of us looked up to clear blue skies. We looked at each other then the floodgates opened. It started pouring like someone turned on the faucet. 

“What the crap!” Kira yelled. 

“Let’s go to my apartment.” I yelled. “It’s the closest.” 

They nodded and we ran. 

 

Cars drove on as usual though we did see two minor crashes as we ran for our rain soaked lives. It took us longer than expected after Kira and I gave up and started to walk. When we finally arrived to the door of my apartment building the rain stopped. Then  tiny snowflakes floated down from the sky though it hardly felt cold. We stared for a moment before the ground beneath us started to rumble. I tried to move but it felt like my feet were glued to the sidewalk. In the middle of the street, a swirling, colorful hole of who knows what opened up in the street. 

 

“Seriously what the h*** is happening!” Mac screamed. Then as suddenly as it appeared it disappeared. The flurry stopped and the only thing left of the ordeal was a bundle of clothes in the middle of the street. The snowflakes were already starting to melt but the puddles from the shower stayed behind. As we all turned around to return to some type of normalcy  a high-pitched voice stopped us. 

 

“And where do ya’ think yer goin’!” it yelled. We turned around to see a little girl with ratty brown hair staring at us expectantly.

“What?” Mac said. 

“Yer jus’ gonna leave him out there!” 

“Leave who?” I asked.

“The Hatter. He’s in da street.” 

“What?” 

“Stop sayin’ that and go get ‘im!” she yelled. 

 

We scrambled to the street. Mac and I picked up the prone figure while Kira picked up his hat. He wasn’t very heavy but his clothes stank mildly. It looked like he was wearing a suit that had been worn for years. The gloves on his hands were dirty and torn. His shoes had holes at the top and what was left of his socks poked through. I couldn’t get a good look at his face because there was a thick, iron helmet strapped onto his face by leather. Dark red streaks painted parts of the outside. He reminded me of that horror movie with weird puzzles. 

 

“Good, good. Now get in da car.”  The little girl pointed to a small buggy car. 

"Why?"

"Because if ya don't I'll blow each one of ya cloud high!" 

That's when I noticed the small pistol tucked into the little girl's waist band.

We all climbed in with Kira in front holding the hat and us in the back with the man in between Mac and I.  The little girl sat in the driver’s seat. Well actually it was in a booster seat but we don’t talk about that. 

“You can’t drive. You’re a kid!” Kira exclaimed. 

“Watch me.” the girl said with a wicked grin.

 

We zoomed down the street. As we sped through the city the girl started talking to the man. She took her hands completely off the wheel and turned around to talk. We all screamed protests.

"Shaddup, ya pansies. The car has a mind of its own!" She was right. The car kept the same dangerous pace while also avoiding any people or objects.

 

“Hatter, It’s me Dormouse. I need you to wake up, please. We need you awake.”  There was no reply from Hatter. He just slumped his weighted head on my shoulder. Dormouse reached into her pocket and pulled out a tiny bag and handed it to Mac. 

 

“What’s this?” 

“Synthetic tea. Put it up to the helmet so he can smell it.” 

 

We heard a few sniffs and then Mac was hit in the head by the guy’s helmet. 

 

“What foul odor of disgrace has entered my nostrils!” the voice was high for a guy and had a British accent.

“Are you sure this is a man?” I asked. 

“Man?” The person in question patted over himself. “I don’t think so. I changed genders two days ago I think.” 

“What?” 

“Yep. The ‘ole man-thing was growin’ dull while I was being tortured.” The girl rubbed her ruined gloves together clapped. “So Mousey, are we headin’ to His Majesty’s for tea?” 

“Yep. You’re sittin’ next ta Alice’s son. His friends are in ‘ere too. Was goin’ to drop them off once we got close enough to the mansion.” 

“Absolutely not.” she replied.

“Why not? These two are justa pair of boogling babies. They ‘ave no idea what Wonderland  _ is. _ ” 

“Alex chose them for a reason.” 

“These two yellow-bellied squealers?!” 

“Yes indeedy. Also we’re being followed by some wickernackers.”

 

Everyone sat in silence for a moment. I could not help but feel a twinge of familiarity towards the two strangers we were riding with. Kira sat in the passenger seat wide eyed with confusion and overall nervousness and Mac sat next to me nursing his head.

 

“Wait. Who’s following us?” I asked nervously. 

“Wickernackers.” Dormouse replied. 

“What are they?” 

“Wickernackers.” 

“Explain”  Dormouse shrugged and turned a hard right onto a worn path. It was only now that I realised we were on the edge of the city limits. There were less skyscrapers here and more small patchy farmlands and suburban neighborhoods. 

“Wickernackers are sort of like an alligator mixed with a lion that got hit by bus then thrown into a volcano.” 

“Seriously.” I said.  She explained this as if it were a normal occurrence. 

“Well maybe like a tiger mixed with a gorilla but you get the gist.” 

“Sure.” I said sarcastically. 

 

Suddenly the buggy lurched forward.

“Dumb wankers!” Dormouse yelled. She pushed on the gas and the car sped up. I turned around to see three creatures from nightmares chasing us. 

“Um, Dormouse they’re pretty close.” Mac turned around too and at first I was scared his eyes would pop out of his skull.

“Can this stupid car go any faster!” he yelled. 

“Shut your cake hole, laddie. We’re almost there.” Dormouse hunched over the steering wheel quietly whispering something before we passed through some type of barrier and the wickerknackers disappeared. 

 

After a few more miles the mansion started to come into view. It reminded me of one of those Disney castles. It looked similar save for the soaring towers and moat. The bricks looked brand new and dipped into shining ivory. The front revealed a set of white oak doors and a balcony above. The railing shined in the sun as if it had been bathed in diamonds. There were flags poised on the tips of the Victorian style roofs. Each with a white knight chess piece on a pale grey background.  

 

“It’s beautiful.” Kira said. 

“Home to the one and only ,White King.” Hatter announced with a reverent tone. That sounded familiar. 

We parked behind the white fountain in the courtyard and got out a little ungraciously. This was mostly due to the fact that Hatter decided to kick Mac out of the car.  As we neared the door it opened for us and a middle-aged man stood to greet us. He had a warm smile on his face that revealed blindingly white teeth. His pale grey eyes had the signs of laughter along with old age. Or was it stress? He wore a clean grey suit with a white dress shirt and grey tie. His snow white hair was cut into a sort of small wave to the side. His skin was so pale that the veins and arteries underneath could be seen. 

 

“Welcome. I am glad to see you made it here safely.” He said kindly. 

“Thank you, your Majesty.” Dormouse said with a deep curtsy. 

“Please come in and have tea. I made one of Hatter’s signature brews.” 

“Thank you, your Majesty.” Hatter said with only a bow due to his helmet and shackles. His Majesty looked at Hatter sadly.

“But first we will you clean you up and get that unsightly helmet off, old friend.” 

Hatter did a painful nod. We followed His Majesty into the mansion. Our shoes clicked and echoed on the clean polished tile. 

“Please follow me to my tea room. Butler, please take the Hatter to fetch some new clothes and to get that helmet off.” 

 

Butler appeared before His Majesty in the blink of an eye. Instead of the usual black butler suit his was decked out in all white. Hatter left our party and followed the Butler to get the helmet removed. The rest of us followed his Majesty into the tea room. 

The tea room was full of comfortable looking seats. A table piled high with sweets and snacks sat to the right by the wall of picture of Knights. 

 

“Please make yourself at home.” 

 

We all picked out a chair and waited as we served by another instantly appearing servant. The tea smelled delicious and filled the room with a scent that reminded me of the cookies my mom would get me after a long day. 

 

“The Hatter calls this, Long Day tea.“ His Majesty said as he was handed a cup. “I’m sure you have many questions.” 

“Yes. We do.” I said. 

“Well let’s start off with introductions.” His Majesty sat down his tea on a marble coffee table. “I am the White King, heir to the Wonderlandian throne.” 

“My name is Dormouse Swiss.” the little girl said. Her voice was squeaky with a cockney accent. “ Best friend of the Hatter, cheese expert, and a fierce soldier.” She said this with a flash of a small dagger. She held it up in the air like a sword. She had on a pair of ripped jeans and a faded pink hello kitty shirt. I had a little trouble imagining this tiny girl going to war with a dagger. 

The door opened and in came the man, well, girl we saved. Now that she was in better fitting clothes and clean it was easier to see she was a girl. 

“And I am the Hatter.” She said with a deep bow.  She was dressed in a white tuxedo from head to toe and looked very uncomfortable. Her rainbow colored hair spilled down her shoulders but failed to hide the imprints of the mask on her head.  Her right eye was twitching. She looked about as old as us maybe a little older. 

“Your Majesty, could I inquire the whereabouts of my clothes?” She reminded me of crack addict. Her hands were shaking and her eyes seemed to have a mind of their own. 

“I threw them away. White is a much better color on you.” he said without a blink.

The Hatter’s smile faltered a bit. 

“Thank you, Your Majesty for you consideration.” She turned to Kira. “My hat if you please?” 

“Oh. Here you go.” Kira handed the girl her worn and slightly burned hat. The Hatter took it gingerly as if it were her child and cradled it in her arms. 

“My dear, dear friend. Not to worry I have just the thing.” The Hatter reached up and pulled a sewing needle out of her Hat and pricked her finger. A drop of purple looking fluid appeared at the tip of her finger and she smeared it on the top of the hat. 

 

The hat’s exterior started to shed off like a shell and newer vibrant colors could be seen. As the hat shifted and changed the Hatter put it on her head. Colors started to bleed into the white tuxedo and the fabric started to move and ripple. 

 

“Oh that sort of tickles.” 

 

By the time the transformation ended the once white tuxedo was now a three piece suit. The shirt was a green button up with black pinstripes along with a yellow vest that faded into orange then red towards the top. Her tailored coat was similar to that of a ringmaster’s and was red with black velvet designs crawling up from the arms. Her slacks had morphed into black leather shorts with green and blue polka dotted tights and a pair of purple combat boots. Her gloves had also changed into a pair of perfectly fitting black leather ones. 

 

“Much better. “ The Hatter said triumphantly. She walked over to the tea platter and fixed herself a cup of tea while we all gawked at her. She seemingly just changed her entire outfit in the blink of an eye by putting a hat on yet she acted like nothing had happened. 

“Lingering eyes have stinging ties.” she chided. 

“What?” 

The Hatter looked at me then went back to her tea. Suddenly she did a spit take and rushed over to me. The White King rolled his eyes.

“Alex?” 

“Yes?” 

“You’ve grown so big! I still have a photo from when your were about as big as a baby gianshroom!”  She pulled it out of her coat pocket and showed me. There I was smiling at the camera, at least 6 years old with my two front teeth missing. 

“How did you get that?” I asked. This whole thing was starting to give me a headache. 

“Your mother, Alice gave it to me. She would always send me letters about you and sometimes would bring you by the shop.” 

“What shop?” 

“ _ The  _ shop.  _ Our  _ shop. You loved it there.” 

“You knew my mother.” 

“Knew? I know your mother.” 

“Wait. My mother is-” 

 

The White King jumped up. “Dormouse how about you take everyone to Wonderland T, hmm? That way you can catch up.”

“Lovely idea your highness. I want to see Alicia again and oh, little B!”  The Hatter ran out like a giddy little child. I was about to follow after them when the King grabbed my arm. 

“Alex let’s talk.” 

 

We sat back down on one of the luxurious sofas. The White King poured himself another cup of tea before beginning the conversation. 

 

“Alex do you know who the Mad Hatter is?” 

“Yeah he- she is the crazy person from Wonderland who helps Alice.” The King winced at the word crazy. 

“Yes but she is also a person, a very unstable, powerful person. The Hatter is a mystery even to me and it is best that we keep your mother’s death a secret.” 

“Why?They seem to be to pretty close.” 

“That is exactly why. The Hatter has...issues experiencing human emotions and the news would practically destroy her. The Hatter has seen many Alices die over the years due to old age. She accepts that. Your mother was the only one to go... prematurely.”

I clenched my fists.

“Wait,  more Alices?” 

“Yes, but we’ll talk about that later. Just please keep quiet about Alice’s death.”  The King squeezed his shoulder. His eyes were pleading but there was something else in them too. Those pale silver eyes were a little unnerving. 

“What if I don’t.” I said. This all seemed fishy to me especially this White King.. 

“Then that is your decision but please keep in mind that there is a reason why you have survived this long. Now, go along before the others start getting worried.” 

 

As Alex walked away he figured out why the King’s eyes unnerved him. They were cold. Cold, soulless eyes that reminded him of shark eyes.


	3. We Meet Grandma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and the gang meet Grandma. Catching up and such.

After a quick ride that ended in a quick prayer we landed in front of my grandmother’s shop. As a kid I loved coming here but after Mom died the place lost its wonder. 

 

“This is it?” Kira said. 

“My blood and tea, the Wonderland T.” the Hatter said with pride. 

 

The tiny shop was on the bottom of floor of a small apartment building that came with it. The old brownstone building looked in disrepair. The sign hanging from the top of the building only read “T”. The windows were clouded and foggy as if there was a smoking club inside. The door creaked open as we walked inside. The once vibrant wallpaper peeled from the walls and the picturesque tiles were dull and cracked. Grandma sat at the counter reading a book. She must have been so engrossed that she did not hear us. 

 

“Hey Grandma,” I said. She looked up and jumped out of her chair. 

“Alex! What a nice surprise and you brought comp-” She stopped mid sentence. Her book fell from her hands. “You came back.” 

She walked towards the Hatter as if she were in a trance. She laid her wrinkled old hand against her face and the Hatter turned into it letting out a shuddering breath. 

“You still smell like Earl Grey.” 

“May I?” 

“Of course.” Grandma wrapped her arms around the girl and hugged her as if she were afraid that the Hatter would slip away again. 

“Hatter?”  We turned around to see a teenage girl. She rans toward the two and wrapped them in an embrace of her own. All the while letting tears spill and muttering something that sounded like idiot. 

“B! Come down, your mom’s back!” the girl yelled. As soon as she said that we all heard loud footsteps echoing throughout the shop. 

“What is that?” I asked fearfully. 

“Wait I haven’t told them about-” the Hatter tried to say when the owner of the footsteps appeared. He must have been an NBA star. He must have been or should have been. He was about eight feet tall. I couldn’t see his face just yet because a flying chair was blocking my view. I barely missed the chair and heard Mac’s cry. The chair hit him square in the face and he fell down loudly.

“Ow!” he screamed. His voice cracked like he was going through puberty. Hatter broke from the embrace and rushed toward the Goliath. We rushed toward him too to see what this guy looked like.

“Sugar Cube! Are you okay?” She looked at his face to see if there were any injuries. She fretted over like a concerned parent.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Why did he throw the chair at me?” We crowded around him while Mac stood a little off to the side. 

 

After Hatter moved to the side we could see the man’s face properly. His eyes were huge and buggy. They were like big kaleidoscopes reflecting every color imaginable. There was another pair of eyes right beneath the first with the same kaleidoscope color.  His skin was pale green and spidery green veins showed underneath the skin. I ignored that part. I also ignored the two small antennae barely sticking out of his hair. His hair reminded me of fresh cut grass. It even smelled like it too. 

 

“Excalibur, would you be a daisy and take B. to the kitchen, please? Make him a fresh cup of Milkweed tea and give him an autumn scone.” 

“We don’t have any-” 

“Autumn scones!” B yelled excitedly.  We moved back as the Hatter helped B up and Excalibur took him behind the counter to the kitchen. 

“Wow. His eyes were absolutely beautiful. Who is he, Hatter?” Kira asked. There was no response. We turned to look at the Hatter. She wasn’t facing us and she seemed off. 

“Hatter are you okay?” I asked. I noticed then that her mutli-colored hair was now green. “Hatter?” 

“Sorry, lovelies, but the Hatter is away at the moment. She let me take the reigns.” the Hatter turned around, her eyes a blazing red. Her voice had taken on an Australian accent and had gone a couple octave lower.

“W-who are you?” I asked fearfully. What was happening now? The girl made me feel anxiety from the core of my being.

“I am Madeleine and we need to talk.” In a mere second she had Mac by the throat and was lifting him off the ground with one hand.  We advanced toward them. “Ah ah ah. One more step and I break this neanderthal’s neck.” We froze in our tracks unable to figure out what to do. 

“Hatter stop this.” Grandma said sternly. 

“Sorry,dear Alicia, but my name is Madeleine .”  

 

Grandma stayed silent and watched helplessly as Madeleine held Mac by his throat. Mac kicked and struggled but he was no match for Madeleine’s strength.  

“What do you want?” he struggled out. 

“I find it very impolite to throw a chair at the host’s son after being politely invited.”  I gaped at that comment. Her son? How could that Goliath be related to the Hatter much less be her son? 

“Your...son?” he breathed out. 

“Yes and since my son is here I will only make your punishment humiliating.”

“What?” 

“Well it is only humiliating if you make it humiliating.” Madelein put Mac on the ground and released her hold on him. He tried to run but the Hatter stomped her foot and he was frozen in mid-sprint. 

“That was stupid. Now hold still.” She took off one of her gloves and gently touched the front of Mac’s shirt.Mac was covered in a bright pink glow. We shielded our eyes and when we put them down my mouth dropped open. Kira was the first one to laugh. Grandma and I just stared. 

 

Mac was dressed in a bright pink princess dress complete with a corset, glass slippers, and a tiara. His hair had been dusted thoroughly with pink glitter and his face doused in make up. Elegant white silk gloves went to his elbow and tiny roses surrounding the top. 

 

“What did you do to me!” He screeched. 

“You will work here at the Wonderland T shop for 32 days without pay.” 

“No.” 

“No? Tell the dress that. If you don’t come to work and be a good employee it  _  will  _ get angry, dear boy.” 

“That’s not fair! He didn’t mean to hurt your son. After all the crazy stuff that has happened today he was probably scared and confused. We all are.” I said defensively.

“Then why didn’t you leave.” 

Madeleine looked at me with her blazing red eyes. 

“I was curious and wanted to know about my mom.” 

“And you?” she asked Kira. 

“This is exciting and it may be weird saying this but I am having the time of my life.” Kira answered.

“Seriously. Weren’t we chased by monsters an hour ago?” I said exasperatedly. 

“Yeah but that was apart of the fun.” 

“You are crazy.” 

“Why thank you.” she said with a smile. 

“And you, disrespectful behemoth?” she said batting her eyelashes. 

“Alex is my best friend.” 

“Loyalty? Maybe you are not such an idiot.” 

  
  


Madeleine’s hair started to fade back into the Hatter’s rainbow coloured hair and her eyes were replaced with her bright, electric blue ones. 

 

“All great qualities for Knights.” the Hatter said with a smile. 

“Could we please just know what’s going on?” Alex groaned. I dragged my hand down my face. 

“Of course, but first we need to clean up.” She handed each of us a bucket from behind her back seemingly out of nowhere. 

“Whe-” I started

“Okay so do what you need to do.” she said walking away. 

“But there’s nothing in the buckets.” Kira said holding her bucket upside down. The Hatter stopped and spun around.

“Did you ask?” she said matter-of-factly. 

“Can we have some supplies?” 

“Not me, little goose, the bucket.” the Hatter said with a laugh. Kira looked at her like she was crazy. I did too but after everything that has happened so far I might as well try it. 

“Can I have some supplies, please?” I asked my bucket. My bucket was blue and soon it was filled with clear balls similar to bubbles and a slingshot. 

“Bubbles?” Kira said peering over my shoulder. 

“Shoot them at the walls.” the Hatter said excitedly. 

 

She clapped her hands together and flapped her hands at me to try one out. I picked up one of the bubbles, loaded it into my slingshot, and aimed at a nearby wall. The bubble ball hit the wall with a neat pop. As soon as it hit the wall the wallpaper started to peel off and was replaced with a new one along with pictures and other ornaments. 

 

“Whoa. My turn.” Kira looked at her buckets. Her bucket was green and once she asked politely her bucket had a professional grade paint gun in it. “Oh yes.” She loaded ammo in it that looked like speckled gumballs. 

“Aim those at the furniture.” 

“The furniture?” 

“Yes. Since I’m here now they can be a bit difficult with new employees.” 

“What do you mean diffi-” Kira was interrupted by a runaway chair that narrowly refrained from running her  over. “Oh you are first you piece of timber!” She said evilly. 

“This is beyond weird.” Mac said as he watched Kira chase the chair. 

“You’re telling me.” I replied. “What’s your thing?” 

“No way. I’m not helping that freak do anything.” 

“Are you sure? She said that the dress wouldn’t like it.”

“I’m not afraid of some dress.” Apparently the dress did not feel the same way. It wrapped one its ribbons around Mac’s hand and made him hit himself in the face. I couldn’t help myself from laughing. 

“Told you. Just come on and help out. This is pretty cool. Afterwards we can finally get some answers and decide if we should stay in this crazy world or leave it behind.” 

“Fine.” he said grumpily rubbing his jaw. He asked his bucket for supplies and a minute later he was soaring through the air on a skateboard. 

“Not fair!” I yelled. 

“The buckets are tuned into its individual master’s personality and Mac’s is one of freedom.” 

 

Kira laughed as she shot more furniture turning them into colorful chairs,tables, and sofas. Some had wings and others had real flowers growing from the legs. The walls were moving on their own changing their wallpaper every time I looked at them after shooting them. Mac was whooping above us as outlandish chandeliers appeared and lights seemed to float in the air. 

Grandma stood on the edge looking on in awe as we returned her shop to the beauty it once was. Hatter stood next to her with a big wide smile on her face. Excalibur came out with B and grabbed a bucket from behind the counter. She started tapping the cash register and the counter with a wand, making them look brand new. In a matter of minutes we were done and the Wonderland T looked like an entirely different place. 

 

“Magnificent. Absolutely magnificent! Excalibur, Alicia get started on some Yum-yum biscuits and giggle tea.” The two ladies ran off excited to finally get back in business. “B, go make some flyers so we can get some tastebuds in here.” 

“Yes ma’am.” The giant boy ran up stairs leaving echoing footsteps behind him. 

“Dormouse go get your best cheese and get started.” 

“Aye-aye, Hatter.” 

“Kiddies, sit. We have matters to discuss.” 

 

We sat at the booth closest to the back where there was a door that led up to the apartments above. Kira sat next to the Hatter and I sat with Mac. Maybe it was me at the time but it looked like Kira was blushing a little. 

 

“What do your brains desire?” the Hatter asked. 

“What’s going on?” I asked.

“Easy or hard.”

“Easy.” 

“Okay. You are apart of a legacy that started in London with the first Alice. Your mission is to defeat the Jabberwocky and return Wonderland to its wonderfulness.” 

“Okay. How is all this possible?” 

“During certain times of the day, week, month, year, minute, hour, second, millisecond, deca-hour, centiminute-” She was looking up in the air touching things only she could see. 

“Hatter!” I said stopping her rambling.. 

“Sorry.” Her eyes dropped and it looked like she had been pulled from a dream. “During those times the curtains between worlds are opened and you can peek through or break a window.” 

“Seriously?” 

“Yes indeedy. Humans have this weird little mechanism that disallows them from seeing all the real stuff. I think its all the jellybeans you people eat.” 

“Jellybeans? I don’t even like jellybeans.” I said. 

“Me either.” Kira chimed in.

“They make my stomach hurt.” Mac said as he scratched his ribs.

“Good! Great! Fantastic! You three are perfect for the job. Any other questions?” 

“You’re insane.” I said annoyed. The Hatter winced a little. “I just had to make sure. You or the King put something in that tea.” 

“If you think I put something in the tea and now you are aware then why are you still here?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“You do know because it would be silly if you didn’t know.” the Hatter said irritatedly. “Why did you stay? All of you?” 

“I want to.” The Hatter turned to look Kira in the eye. Kira blushed a little under the Hatter’s gaze. 

“And why do you want to?” the Hatter whispered. She quirked her eyebrow up. 

“It’s l-like a connection or something.” Kira stuttered.” I can feel it in my bones.”  she said this time more confidently. 

“See. It’s a connection. You are connected to this place and Wonderland no matter how much you want to deny it or hide from it.I wish your mother was here. Her tongue rivaled an antique shop.” 

“What?” 

“Nevermind. Now that all your questions are answered you need to make a decision.” The Hatter took off her hat and started rummaging through it. “You two have been picked by Alex as Knights to help him face the Jabberwocky. You can either accept or decline.” She finally pulled out two pieces of yellowed paper along with a quill and an ink bottle. “To accept would be to accept rigorous training after school and become guardians of Alex, Wonderland, and the city. You will be risking your lives and the lives of your loved ones if you are not polite. There will be monsters, fiends, and devilish marshmallows at every corner. Once you sign there is no turning back. You will be under the service of the White King and follow every command given.”

“And if we decline?” Mac challenged. 

“I will erase your memories of everything that happened here along with those pertaining to Alex. You will also be alleviated from being able to see magic.”  

“Wait so we won’t remember, Alex?” Kira asked. 

“Absolutely, but the tea is delicious. I made it myself.” 

“Um excuse me? Don’t I get a say?”I said. 

“No.”

“What do you mean, no?”

“You are apart of the story. There is no choice for you or for me. We have to go with the flow or risk causing an enormous rift in time and space and letting the balance between good and evil, chaos and order tip in either direction.” 

“That’s not my problem.” I got up to leave.. Mac followed. 

“Guys, wait.” Kira got up as well to follow us. I stormed out of the shop with Mac beside me and Kira trailing behind. The sky was dark and the streetlight had just come on. I heard her calling us but I just ignored her. She of all people was going along with this crap. 

**Author's Note:**

> All Wonderland characters belong to Lewis Carroll and Disney. Please feel free to leave a kudo and/or comment.


End file.
